Big Brother?
by godsofolympus'sdaughter
Summary: Percy Jackson is a high school kid who has a big secret. He's a demigod. When he comes home to find his mom talking with a girl on the couch he wonders who she is. Little does he know she is his sister. Paige Jackson. She finds herself to be a demigod after reading a series about them. She goes with her brother to camp and fall for Leo. Will Percy find out about their secret dates?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**a short summary of this story:**

**Percy Jackson is a demigod and he has a sister that he never knew about he came home one day to his mom talking to her. He had no idea who she was, but she did. Sally, Percy's mom, had been getting to know her. Sally had told Paige who she was and how she wasn't normal. Paige will fall for the most unlikely person at camp. Will Percy find out about their secret dates? Will he be mad? Will Percy take away her only comfort? Will Percy wreck the relationship he has with his sister?**

* * *

***Paige's POV***

"Paige! Get up please! the plane leaves at 7:00. If you make us late I wont buy you the Blood of Olympus!" my mom yelled from down stairs. I sat up in bed and let my eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. I turned toward my alarm clock. The time read 4:00am. I sighed and got out of bed. Vacations are bitter sweet. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

The bathroom is the messiest place in the house. I hate having TWO brothers! I was good with just Arthur, my sixteen year old big brother, but no my parents just had to had to have Daniel, my ten year old younger brother. A couple years ago I had to start putting my toothbrush and hairbrush in Ziploc baggies because the boys would get toothpaste and other stuff, stuff that I don't even want to know what it is, all in the drawers. It is disgusting. I grabbed both the bags and put the one with my hairbrush in my backpack. I brushed my teeth then put the toothbrush back in the bag and slipped it in my backpack. I went back to my room to get dressed and pack a couple last minute things.

First I put on my favorite outfit, which was my white t-shirt that I cut half way down my torso, a purple tank top underneath that, denim shorts, my purple pair of converse, a necklace that best friend gave to me, and a white hair bow on top of my ponytail. Then grabbed my pocket IPod and headphones and put on my music to listen to listen to while I packed. I put on One Direction's Take Me Home(Yearbook Edition) album on. I grabbed little things like my laptop, a couple books, my pillow pet, and other things. When I was finished I put on my backpack and put my duffel bag on my shoulder then grabbed both my suitcases. I went down stairs and called to my mom," Mom! I'm ready!" "Okay," she called back. I went into the garage where my brothers and dad were getting the car ready. I handed my stuff to the boys and said good morning. After I did that I went inside and ate breakfast.

* * *

We got to the airport at 5:55 and boarded the plane at 6:58. I am glad. I really want the Blood of Olympus. If my mom doesn't buy me the book I don't get the book at all. I don't have any spare money right now. All my money is going to what I will buy in New York. I guess if I don't use all my money I can help my mom buy the book.

* * *

On the plane I wrote on my laptop. I wasn't writing anything in particular at the time so I wrote what I wanted to do in the two weeks we get there. my computer screen looked a little like this:

**Things To Do In New York(WORK):**

**GO TO THE APARTMENTS DESCRIBED IN THE PERCY JACKSON BOOKS**

**FIND THE REAL SALLY AND PERCY JACKSON**

**GO TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

**FIND OUT HOW RICK ROIRDAN KNOW SO MUCH**

**BECOME DEMI-GOD LENGEND!**

**Things To Do In New York(SPARE TIME):**

**GO SHOPPING**

**SEE CENTRAL PARK**

**EXPLORE NEW YORK**

Yeah I was a very outgoing person.

I was getting tired and we still had about four hours of flying left so I decided to shut my computer and then I slipped it back into my backpack then slid my backpack under my seat. "Arthur will you please wake me before we land?" I asked. "Yeah, sure," he said. "Thanks," I said then drifting in to a dreamless sleep.

I woke to Arthur saying," Paige wake up. Ten minutes till we land." I sat up and rubbed my eyes I looked out the window because I had the window seat with Arthur in the middle and Daniel closest to Mom and Dad. As I looked out the window I saw the Statue of Liberty and the Brooklyn bridge. We landed at noon just as planed. We got off the plane then got our luggage and hailed a cab to the hotel.

* * *

When we got home our parents gave us 20 minutes to settle in. When we were done with that we went to the lobby to decide what to do. We decided that we would go to china town and shop and then eat dinner there and then we would watch a movie at the hotel in our parents room.

* * *

**sorry its such a short chapter it's really late and I only had fifteen minutes! sorry for any grammar mistakes! you guys tell me if I should make the chapters longer. I would like some reviews in the morning. night guys.**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Three

gladly take any suggestions you have, but I will only use a few tho. Thx for any support you give, but please no haters I don't want anymore burdens. So here's chapter two...enjoy!

*Paige's POV*

China Town just swept me off my feet! It was beautiful. We passed by all sort of little shops. I bought a ring that look like it would be $50 for $12! I loved China Town. At about 6:30 we stop at a Chinese restaurant to eat. It only took 30 minutes to eat because they had really fast service. So then as were walking back towards the hotel I felt a hand clamp over my mouth. At first I didn't freak cause I thought it was just Arthur then I realized that Arthur and the rest of my family were in front of me. I tried to scream but my voice wouldn't work. I felt my self being dragged into the back of a van I caught one last glimpse of my family. They couldn't find me. as I was dragged into the van I felt me self be sat on top of a box it wasn't wooden it was more like plastic. It was also cold. I was sitting on a cooler. The van it self was cold. I sat there and felt my hands and ankles being tied together. Then the hand was removed from my mouth, but there was a hand over my eyes. I asked, "Where am I?" "Shut up," I heard a deep voice say. Then they gagged me. Then I they quickly replaced the hand over my eyes with a blindfold. Then they left the back of the van.

As they drove I saw nothing. It was all black. I knew there was only one way out. I had to jump. I had untied the rope around my hands and I was alone in the back free to do whatever. I had untied all the rope hands, ankles, and mouth. I can not believe they gagged me! I took of my blindfold and saw that there was a grassy spot up ahead. I open the back and immediately we started slowing down they must think there's a problem. Well there was I was jumping. I was crazy but the grassy area was approaching I counted 1...2...3...and I was flying through the air. I landed on my shoulder and rolled. I got up and started to run. I saw apartment buildings and ran towards them. I ran into the elevator and pushed the top button. The doors closed as the men ran into the building. I sat in the elevator and panted. I felt safe, but I knew I still wasn't. When the elevator opened woman appeared and the last thing I got out before I passed out was, "Help."

When I woke up I was lying on the couch in a huge penthouse. I sat up and immediately I laid back down because my head was pounding. I tried to sit up again. I rubbed my temples. I looked around and saw that I was in a living room. There was a big flat screen TV on the wall. The coffee table was glass and there were stairs that lead to who knows where. Unfortunately my curiosity got the best of me. I headed up the stairs. I walked down a long hall. There were four doors. Two doors on each side of the hall. I picked one door and went in. I wasn't quiet enough. There was the same woman from before I passed out looking at a bookshelf. She turned around as I entered the room. "Good you're awake," she said as she walked towards me. I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't work. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Sally Jackson," she told me. I stood wide eyed not able to say anything. "Come down stairs. I'll get you something to eat and drink," she said as she guided me out of the room and lead me down the stairs.

We went through a swinging door and entered a kitchen. I sat down at the table and she gave me a glass of milk and...blue pancakes? Who in the world makes blue pancakes? She saw my confused face and said, "They're my son's favorite." I nodded and tried them. I was going to compliment them when I realized that my throat hurt and it hurt to talk. So I just smiled and nodded. "Not much of a talker, are you?" she asked. I pointed at my throat. "Ohhhhhh! I see. Would you like some medicine?" I nodded. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a syrup. I recognized it immediately. My mom always gave it to me when I had strep. She put it in one of those little medicine cups. I drank it all and I instantly began to feel better. "Thank you," I said. It was only sore now. "You're welcome," she politely said.

When can I go back to my family? It's been almost a week," I complained from the island. " I don't know if that's a very good idea right now," she said as she finished washing the dishes. She dried her hands and came to sit by me. "Why not?" I pried. "Well, first your still recovering. Also in new York if someone goes missing then it gets really crazy. Eventually it will die down and you can go back. Till then you can stay here. I'll do my best to take care of you," she told me. I sighed and said, "That's what you say every time." "I know," she said while rubbing my back. "Tell you what, I'll make dinner you go watch TV," I agreed and went to sit on the couch and scroll through the channels. When I heard Sally gasp and then laugh. I went back into the kitchen to find out what was going on. There was a boy and a girl maybe the age of 16 in the kitchen. "Sally?" I asked. I must have startled her because she gasped and spun around. "Oh, Paige! Don't do that!" she cried. "Sorry," I said as I stepped forward. I stood next to her and for some reason I think that the boy and I had a staring contest. He finally looked away and then at Sally. "Mom? who's this?" he asked. "Mom?" I repeated. "Yes. Paige meet my son, Percy, and his girlfriend Annabeth," Sally said. "Hi," I said. "Hi, It's nice to meet you, Paige," Annabeth said as she smiled at me. "Pleasure's mine," I told her. "Why don't we all come and sit on the couch and we can tell our stories," Sally suggested. We all agreed and headed into the living room.

Ladies first," Percy said. I sighed and said, "I don't exactly remember it very well, but I do remember being taken and stuffed in a van and then being tied up then untying myself and then jumping out the back of the van running into the elevator and then blacking out. Your mom has been taking care of me all week." They both stared at me wide eyed. "You jumped out of the back of a moving van?" Annabeth asked. "I had to!" I cried. She nodded. "So...your turn," I said. "Just came home for a visit," he said. "how long will you be staying?" I questioned. "overnight," he said. I smiled and said, "Okay." "Mo- I mean Sally do you think you should tell him?" I whispered to Sally. She sighed then nodded. "Percy there's something I need to tell you," she started. "when you were two I had a baby girl but she was also with your father. I gave her to a mortal family to cover up her scent. I never told you. You were with my dad. It was the year before he died." "what are you trying to say?" he asked. "Percy, Paige is your sister," she said. His eyes widened. "She already knows about the gods and stuff. I need you to take her back to camp with you," she said. This time my eyes widened. "Wait, what?" I asked. "Paige," she warned. I knew she was telling me to watch me tone. I took a deep breath. "You told me I could see Arthur and Daniel again!" I cried. "I know that's just going to have to wait. I'm sorry," she told me. I sighed. Seeing no point in arguing I agreed. "we can leave in the morning. You good with that, Wise girl?" "Yeah," said Annabeth. "dinner's ready. lets eat then you guys can get a good night's sleep. I'll drive you in the morning," we all agreed and ate.

that night I couldn't sleep at all. I was super excited after reading the Percy Jackson Books I was pumped! I can not believe I am going to camp half-blood! I tried to calm my self down and it worked...after 30 minutes. I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning we had blue waffle's. My favorite color is now blue. we ate breakfast then we went down and got in the car Percy in the passenger seat and Annabeth and me in the backseat.

when we got to camp Percy took me to the big house. I stood by the door while he went to find Chirion. When he came back Chirion was right behind him. "New camper?" he asked. I nodded. Then Percy said, "Chirion meet my sister, Paige." "Sister?" Chirion asked. "Well looks like we have another child of the big three," he said.


	3. I need major help

HELP!

I AM VERY FRUSTRATED RIGHT NOW. I HAVE TRIED TO WRITE MY THIRD CHAPTER BUT EVERY TIME I WALK AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER IT GETS DELETED!:(! SO I NEED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. I JUST DONT KNOW RIGHT NOW.


	4. Chapter 3: It begins

**So I have decided that I will continue with this story. A lot of people want to hear about Leo and Paige so here is a chapter all about them. Here is chapter three...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It** **Begins**  
_*Paige's POV*_

_AHHHHHH!_

That was when the ear-piercing scream came from outside. We, meaning Chiron, Percy, and me, rushed out side to see a girl pathetically slapping a boy's arm. When she saw Chiron she immediately stopped and ran over to us.

"Chiron. It's all Leo's fault!" she said as she pointed to the boy. He had on an orange camp half-blood t-shirt, cargo pants, and suspenders. He had on a yellow tool belt. He was also trying to sneak away. As he sneaked away Chiron noticed. Chiron grabbed Leo's suspenders from the back and lifted him off the ground. He pulled Leo back and set him down to face him. Leo crossed his arms and put on a pouty face that is until he saw me.

"She's lying," he said under his breath.

"What was that Mr. Valdez?" Chiron asked clear annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing," He said rolling his eyes.

"What is going on here?" Percy said.

"He told me that I looked uglier than his metal dragons!" Drew screamed. She was trying to force tears to cause a scene. It was that or she was actually crying. I know it was the first one.

"Drew calm down. Leo you apologize to Drew," Chiron said.

"Fine. Drew, I am so sorry that you are uglier than my dragons," Leo said with a smile. She gasped and stormed off. I tapped on Percy's shoulder and pretended to throw up. He just nodded and laughed.

"Well then. Kitchen duty for you Valdez," Chiron said.

"What?" he cried. His face was bright red. He looked like he was going to say something but decided against it. He turned and ran into the woods. Before he ran off he caught my eyes I think I smiled.

Chiron sighed. "Percy I believe that you have a class that starts in two minutes," Chiron said.

"Oh! I forgot. Thanks Chiron. Sorry Paige the tour will have to wait," he said. I nodded then sighed and turned to Chiron.

"I'm sorry child," Chiron said before going back into the house. I stood there and stared into the woods. When I was little Jay, my dad that adopted me, would take me hunting and he showed me to track. I was curious about where Leo went so I was going to track him.

* * *

It feels like it been forever but according to my phone its only been five minutes. I was about to give up when I walked into a door. I had hit my forehead so I made sure it didn't do any damage. When I was sure I was fine I examined the door. Above the door there was a sign that read "Bunker 9." I was about to open the door when it opened. Once again my head hit the door this time I yelped. I laid on the ground.

That's when I felt someone rush to my side. I knew it was Leo when he asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Did I hit you with the door?" he asked. I nodded. "Wait, how did you find me? Why did you follow me?"

"I didn't exactly follow you. I was just curious to where you went," I told him.

"How did you find me?" he asked again.

"A magician never reveals her secrets," I said with a mischievous smile.

"Mmmhmm," he said. He helped me off the ground and we started to walk back.

After about a minute of silence he broke it. He asked me about my...family.

"That's a closed subject," I said stiffening. I knew I would never be able to see them again. In a few days they would have to leave New York. I would have to stay. I let a small tear drip down my face. My first mistake. Once I let that tear go they all came down and right there, in the middle of the woods, I broke down. I let the tears I've been holding back for almost two weeks flow. Eventually my knees gave out. I expected to hit the ground instead I felt arms wrap around me. I felt myself being pulled up then against a body. I wrapped my arms around Leo's neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I buried my face in his chest the tears still in a steady flow.

I eventually clamed down. Leo had led me to a log and we sat down and I had my head on his shoulder and his arms around my waist. Even after my tears subsided we sat there still in the same position. Just then he did something I never thought anyone would do...he kissed me. When we broke apart we were gasping for air.

"Will you go out with me?" I heard Leo whisper.

I smiled and said, "Yes." He smiled and kissed me again and this time we were broken apart by a conch horn.

I looked confused and he said, "Dinner." We ran back to the cabins. I had to follow Leo cause I still hadn't got that tour.

* * *

After dinner we had a campfire. I sat with Percy.

"Want to meet some of my friends?" Percy asked.

"Sure," I replied. He led me to a group of five.

"Hey Perce," a boy with blonde hair said.

"Who's this?" asked a girl with brown hair that has braids and feathers in it.

"This is Paige," Percy said referring to me.

"Sup, I'm Jason," the blonde haired boy said.

"Hi," I said shaking his hand.

"Hi, I'm Piper," she said shaking my hand.

"I'm Hazel," a curly brown haired girl said.

"Frank," a boy with a jet black buzz cut said. I smiled and told them all it was nice to meet them. The fifth person was Annabeth who I had already meet.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late," Leo said out of breath.

"Why were you late?" Piper questioned. Leo cheeks turned slightly red. I had to stifle a laugh.

"I uhhh...I was fixing a...dragon?" he said nervously.

"Mmmhmm," she said.

"This is Leo," Piper said.

"Hi," I told Leo. We shared a secret smile. Our relationship is to remain unknown to the others.

* * *

Our relation

We had sung a couple more songs around the campfire. After that we went back to our cabins. I followed Percy to the Poseidon cabin.

When we got back I said, "Percy."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Promise me," I said. "Promise me you wont lose me."

"I would never lose you," he said. "Why are you saying that?" he asked.

"After my mom, dad, Arthur, and Daniel lost me you are all I have." I said.

"Don't worry," he said pulling me into a hug. "I promise."

"Okay," I told him.

"Oh, before I forget," he said pulling away from the hug. "Annabeth sleeps in here." he said. With that Annabeth walked in.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Hey, Paige," she said.

"Hey, Annie," Percy said.

"Hey, Annabeth. G'night guys. See you in the morning," I said. Which wasn't completely true. I wouldn't be going to sleep. Tonight after Annabeth and Percy fell asleep I would have my date with Leo.

* * *

**So sorry for posting late. I gave this chapter a lot of thought. I hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter I called, "The date". Till then hope you enjoyed.**

**~ _godsofolympus'sdaughter_**


	5. AN

**Heyo! Really sorry about doing these authors notes in the middle of the story! I just wanted to let you know that I will be taking a break from this story for a while. I will do a Percabeth story instead. Check out the poll in my profile for a name.**


	6. Chapter 4: The Second Day

**Hope you loved chapter 3. Here is chapter four... oh and I changed the chapter name from "The Date" to "The Second Day". Thx to the people who read these.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Second Day**  
_*PAIGE'S POV*_

I laid in bed thinking one more minute. I bet Leo has already set it up at the beach. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...I got out of bed. I had my causal/formal clothes on already. I headed out toward the beach. I saw Leo standing there. I ran towards him and he opened his arms as I jumped into his embrace.

"Hello, Sunshine," he said pulling away.

"Hello," I said.

"No nickname?" he asked sadly.

"Hmm...how about the boy behind the jokes," I suggested. He gave me an unsatisfied look. "Fine. My Repair Boy," I said. He agreed as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Leo lead me over to the blanket he set out. There was Italian food, my personal favorite. There was other blankets for when it gets cold. Also a...gift box? I walked over to it. It was small and cardboard. It was from one of the shops in China Town. I recognized the logo.

"Open it," I heard Leo say. I took a breath and opened it. It was beautiful! He had gotten me a charm bracelet. It had one charm on it. The charm was a miniature heart.

"One charm for each date," he said taking it from me. "Hold out your wrist," he said so I did. He put it on me, not to tight not to loose.

"I love it. Thank you," I said throwing my arms around his neck.

"You're welcome," he said. "Come, sit." We sat on the blanket, talked, and ate. I told him about my family and he told me how his mom died and he went from foster home to foster home. He told me about the amazing things at camp. I couldn't wait to try them. It was probably two in the morning. I had my head in his lap to where if I turned my head to the right I could see the ocean. He played with my hair. It was a pretty prefect night all around. We laid on the blanket and we accidentally fell asleep. My phone woke me up at 4. I forgot to silence it so my alarm for the trip went off. I had forgotten to turn it off.

"Leo wake up." I said lifting my head off his chest.

He groaned and repeated, "No, no, no. Too early."

"Leo wake up or we are going to be caught," I whispered in his ear.

"I'm up," he said propping himself up on his elbow.

"Help me clean up," I said already picking up stuff.

"Oh yeah. right," he said getting up. We cleaned up and got back to the cabins.

When I got back to the Poseidon cabin I changed to my pajamas to make it look like I slept in the cabin last night. I fell asleep. I was freaking tired.

* * *

"Paige! Paige! Wake up!" I woke to Percy yelling in my face.

I groaned and rolled over to face the wall. "Nooooo..." I stretched out my response. He rolled me over till I fell to the ground. I just moaned and pulled the blankets down and slept on the floor.

"Did you do this to your mother on school mornings?" he asked me. I just glared and got up from the floor. I yawned and walked into the bathroom to wash my face.

I had gotten dressed and I sat on my bunk on my phone waiting for Percy to be ready. I was on my fandom account on Instagram. I took a selfie next to the fountain then edited it to look photo-shopped and then posted it. I put away my phone and Percy came out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" he asked taking my hand.

"Yeah," I said and he led me to breakfast.

I sat at the Poseidon table with Percy. I asked what his adventures had been like. He told me all about them and how, after 5 years, him and Annabeth started dating. When he said dating I would glance at Leo. He caught me looking in the direction of the Hephaestus table.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked. Realizing what he said I said, "No. Fine."

"Okay..." he said.

"How old do you want to be when you ask Annabeth to marry you?" I asked curiously.

He acted like he thought about it then said, "I don't know."

"Are you like going to give her a promise ring, or something?" I asked. I was the biggest percabeth shipper. They were just too cute!

"Yeah maybe," I heard Percy say. Then he turned to me suddenly. "So tell me where you went last night." he said. Butterflies entered my stomach.

I hid it and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh c'mon Paige. Don't even start. I saw you leave the cabin. I saw you check to see if we were sleeping." He motioned for someone to come over and Annabeth came and sat on the other side of me. "Even Annabeth saw you."

"It's true," she said.

I gulped and slightly bit my bottom lip. "I- I-" I stuttered and then shut my mouth. I didn't want to tell him.

"Stand up. Let's go," he said pulling me off the bench. He had a strong grip on my arm.

"Ow. Percy. Ow. That hurts," I complained as he dragged towards the cabins leaving Annabeth to go back to her own table.

We got to the cabin he opened the door and gestured for me to go in. I reluctantly slipped past him into the cabin. I stood in the middle with my back to the door. After about ten seconds I heard the door slam shut behind me. I gasped sharply. Percy came around the right of me and stopped in front of me. He came closer and said in a startlingly calm voice, "What were you doing last night?"

I kept quiet.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

I jumped and blurted out, "I'm dating Leo!"

"You're WHAT?!" he freaked. Then he said, "I don't want you anywhere near him ever again." He walked out of the cabin and back towards the pavilion.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. I ran out after him. "You have no right! You can't do this to me!" I screamed, people starting to stare. We arrived at the pavilion. "PERCY JACKSON!" I cried.

He walked towards me and got so close that I had to lean back. "This conversation is over. Go back to the cabin," he hissed.

"I hate you," I said. There were a few gasps. I turned with tears in my eyes and ran. Not to the cabin, to the woods.

* * *

_*LEO'S POV*_

I heard Paige scream her brother's name. He walked towards her and leaned so close she had to lean back. They must have been fighting because I heard Paige tell Percy that she hated him. She had turned and ran into the woods. Percy then came straight towards me.

"Valdez we need to talk," he said.

I gulped and said, "Sure." He walked off and I followed. He turned on me suddenly.

"What were you doing with my little sister last night?" he questioned.

"I- we- there- it w- We uh weren't doing anything," I stuttered.

"Oh yeah? Why is my sister lying to me then? She said she was with you," he stated.

"We were on the beach. Talking, that's it."

"Okay. Well I don't want you anywhere near her, get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

He walked off and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I went back to sit down at the Hephaestus table. I put my elbows on the table and my head in my hands. I sat there for a bit just staring at my food. I got up a little noisily. I walked into the woods heading for bunker 9. I was half way there when I suddenly fell tot the ground, someone on top of me. Paige.

"Leo?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said lightly pushing her off and getting up. I brushed my self off and walked towards bunker 9.

"Leo, please..."

"Paige," I turned towards her, "I'm sorry, but we cant be together. We just can't."

"No... don't listen to him. He cant tell us what to do."

"Yes, Paige, he can."

She closed her eyes. She shook her head. "Don't do this to me, please."

"Just cause I say we're done doesn't mean I don't still have feelings for you." I gave her a slight kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye." I turned and walked towards bunker 9. I don't look back knowing it would hurt too much.

* * *

_*PAIGE'S POV*_

Leo gave me a kiss on the cheek. He waked off and didn't look back. My cheeks hot with tears. I sigh and turn and head for the beach. On my way to the beach I pass the Hades cabin. I was starting to run when I tripped. I had fallen. When I looked at my ankle I screamed and panted. I was pretty sure my foot wasn't supposed to twist that way. I heard someone rush out of the cabin. He came into view. I was starting to get dizzy just by looking at my ankle.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I stared at him like he was crazy. "No," I whispered.

"I'm Nico. Just hold on. I'll get you to the infirmary," he told me. I nodded. I let him pick me up bridal style. One arm under my knees, the other around my back. I had my arms around his neck for support. He carried me to the infirmary. It hurt with every step. I cried onto his shoulder.

Today just wasn't my day.

* * *

**OKAY! That took forever to write! I hope you lie it. Sorry about breaking up Leo and Paige. I just couldn't see it anymore. So I have a new otp! Paigico. Paige+Nico. Yep. I just did that. Okay so I wont make it so fast this time. I got a few reviews saying I rushed it. Weeeeellllllll DDDUUUUHHHH! Nothing rushed ever stays.**


End file.
